bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Hero Academia Fanon: Manual of Style
This is the official My Hero Academia Fanon: Manual of Style. It is based on own , since that is the site we imitate style-wise. We established these rules in order to keep our articles both organized and similar in fashion. Please take the time to read and follow these rules and guidelines as closely as possible! General Writing Style * The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). * Avoid the use of obscenities, slang terms and euphemisms in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. * Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. ** History sections of character articles should be written in past tense. All other sections of an article should be written in present tense. ** If a character is deceased, the previous rule does not apply and the entire article should be in past tense. *Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. *Articles should be written in the third person. *When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. *Japanese translations should be done properly. Do not just slap two words together, and some random katakana/kanji and expect it to pass. * Article names should be properly capitalized. Any article names without proper capitalization will be deleted. ** Word of Caution: Overcome the temptation to use Google translate, or Bing, for any Japanese translations as they are rarely, if ever, accurate. (See the "Outside Links" section below for proper English-Japanese translators). ** In the same light, do not mix English and Japanese names (ie., "Jonny Midoriya"). Not only do they not translate properly into katakana or kanji, it also makes your character look lazy and not well thought out. Images and other media Main article: Image Policy For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images for this wiki, please see the image policy. Layout Guide Characters If applicable, character pages should begin with a meaningful quote by the character. Then it should have a general description and the following headings should be used in order if applicable to the character: :The Infobox should be this. * Appearance * Personality * History (if applicable) * Synopsis * Quirk and Abilities (if applicable) * Equipment and Weapons (if applicable) * Battles (if applicable) * Relationships (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) * Quotes (if applicable) * References Quirks Quirk pages should have begin by mentioning the current user of said quirk. The following headings should be used in order if applicable to the quirk: :The Infobox should be this. * Description * Named Techniques(if applicable, referred to as Moves, therefore the heading should be Moves) * Trivia(if applicable) * References Quirk pages should not have too many other images outside the Infobox. Instead pictures should be put on the character page. Moves The move pages should have a description of what the move does and how they do it. :The Infobox should be this. * Description Groups The group pages should have a summary of the history of the group, a list of battles that happened with the group, a list of the members in the group :The Infobox should be this. * History * Battles * Members * Trivia(if applicable) * References Organizations Organization pages should have a summary of the history of the organization, a list of the members in the group according to ranking or position, and, if applicable, locations which are used by the organization :The Infobox should be this. * History * Members(Name of this section may vary depending on the type of organization, also may be divided into separate sections or subsections) * Location * Gallery(if applicable) * Trivia(if applicable) * References Article Property * When you create an article, you may place a Property tag on it, claiming it as your article. ** If more than one user owns the article all involved users will place their property tag or use the CoProperty Tag. * Canon articles cannot be owned by one user but rather entire community, if you wish to bring a page from the mother wikia place the Community Property Tag. * Custom Property Tags should not be much larger than the official property template for collaborative articles. Exceptions are made if the custom template is used for your own creation. Roleplay Referencing *This is a roleplay based fanon where unless a character is being developed for a particular position or has been discussed before with an Admin, must developed through roleplays. ** All information added to articles on this site should be referenced to a roleplay, blog, or some other source. * Once a page has 8 or more references, a small scroll box must be added to the reference section. This is done so the references don't take up too much space on the page. ** If you have trouble adding a scroll box, just copy the following code onto the page: :: * The references should be in this style: ** For Roleplay References: Roleplay Name: My character stabbed this guy's character. ' ** '''For Blog References: ''Blog Title: My character was approved for this position. ' **'For Duplicate Roleplay References: This happened in this battle *Also, once you place the initial duplicate reference: My guy died because is got one shotted The next duplicate references can just be '. Outside Links For proper English-Japanese translations, use one of the following; * Tangorin.com * Nihongodict.com *Jisho.org Other helpful links may include; * at Wikipedia. Adding Categories Categories are one of wikia most useful tools because they keep the site both organized and helps users naviagte through the site easily and efficiently. That being said, please understand that for the sake of efficiency and consistency, these simple rules have been imposed: *All categories must be listed in the plural tense (e.g. "Quirks" instead of "Quirk"; "Villains" instead of "Villain"; "Students" instead of "Student"). *When making a category make sure it is something other characters could possibly fall under, if not then the category probably shouldn't be one. Category:Browse